Sólo un error
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Belphegor despertó una mañana... acompañado no sólo por una resaca.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: Mente gráfica de cierto príncipe~

»Nota (1): Bueno, queridos, en mis pocos fics aquí creo que se habrán dado cuenta de que idolatro a Fran a niveles cósmicamente ilógicos. Así que, pensé un día mientras me derretía en el trabajo de mi mamá; ¿Por qué no hacer un OS de mi OTP? Y haciendo caso a mis palabras mentales, escribí esto en mi cuaderno especial (?) que nada tiene de especial salvo un millón de troleadas dentro. En fin, espero que lo disfruten n_n Bye bye~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Sólo un Error**

.

.

.

.

.

–Olvídalo. –

–¿Qué? –

–Lo que escuchaste, olvida lo de anoche. –Belphegor hablaba con atípica seriedad. –

Levemente consternado por la actitud ajena, Fran le siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada inexpresiva que le caracterizaba.

El rubio no recordaba con exactitud lo acontecido la previa velada, donde se realizó una fiesta en honor a algo desconocido para muchos, que sólo asistieron por el simple hecho de ser una fiesta. El de pelo verde jamás acotó una palabra desde su despertar abrupto hace instantes nada más, pero el príncipe suponía que su estado mental era igual o peor que el propio. Lo que más le picaba al veterano de los Varia, era el hecho de desconocer lo que hizo tomado por el alcohol; pues no lo recordaba con exactitud. Bueno, tenía a ligera idea de lo que ocurrió, se sentía cansado; como si hubiese hecho algún sobreesfuerzo físico.

–"_Sí claro…_" –Pensó, colmado hasta la nuca. –

Un suspiro por parte del niño le sacó de su ensoñación.

–¿Cómo esperas que lo olvide, príncipe fal–…? –El cuchillo amorfo de su superior terminó clavado a sólo milímetros de su mejilla, en la pared. Al más joven siempre le fue usual el hecho de que le aventara cosas por mero aburrimiento o diversión, pero ahora notó como el enfado destilaba del pequeño objeto punzante. – Senpai… –

–No lo repetiré, Fran. –Escupió las palabras, con la cara contraída en furia. – Para cuando salga del baño, espero que tú y tu maldita presencia de rana hayan desaparecido de aquí. –Dijo, tomando un cambio de ropa del ropero. –

Con un fuerte portazo de por medio, el maestro de los cuchillos se encerró en el baño. El sonido del pestillo hizo eco en la habitación por varios segundos.

Apenas hubo desaparecido el mayor, el menor hurtó la sabana de la cama de Bel; usándola a modo de toga. Salió de la recamara sin hacer ruido siquiera.

.

.

.

.

En el interior del baño, un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios reales cuando del exterior se escuchó el cierre delicado de la puerta principal.

… ¡Y es que no podía creerlo! ¡¿Cómo demonios terminó intimando con el chico apático? Siempre tomaba, sobre todo en fiestas, pero jamás había despertado con otra persona al lado. O por lo menos no recordaba sucesos de esa índole. Al diablo, nunca le pasó… hasta ahora.

Se deslizó por la puerta, terminando sentado en las frías lozas; con la cabeza entre las piernas, sujetándose la misma con las manos, en un vano intento de recordar lo olvidado. Ante la falta de memorias, tiró de su blonda cabellera, exasperado.

Un poco más tranquilo, se puso a meditar consigo mismo.

–"_Haber, llegamos a la fiesta; hasta ahí todo bien. Bebí lo normal… un poco más por alguna absurda competencia con Smoking Bomb, lo admito. Después, cuando ya era pasada la medianoche, yo… yo… ¿Qué hice?_" –La laguna mental se estaba haciendo presente, para su nerviosismo. – "_¡Claro! Fui con el jefe y Squalo discutiendo por una estupidez en uno de los pasillos… me reí y me escapé antes de que me dieran los disparos de las armas de Xanxus. Caminé por el pasillo para ir al jardín de atrás, y… y… me crucé con Fran y… y…_" –

Toda esperanza de salvar su no pura alma disminuyeron abruptamente con los últimos traspiés de su psiquis. ¡Maldición! ¡Entonces sí es cierto! Se violo al mocoso. ¿O habrá sido consentido? ¡Ah! ¿Qué cosas pensaba?

Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra las baldosas, en desesperación. Lo que más le producía nauseas era, no el hecho de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, no, eso es natural de la vida. Tampoco contaba que sea menor de edad, hay cada quién hoy día… no, nada de eso contaba como trauma para el miembro de la realeza. El porqué era haberlo hecho con un **hombre**, que encima era su compañero laboral.

El asesino de pronto fue atacado por nuevas visiones, que terminaron por colmar su ya escasa salud mental.

En la visualización, obviamente producto de su imaginación tomada por la resaca, se veía a él jugando juegos que sólo en sus retorcidas fantasías se aparecían. Pero en contraposición a lo que siempre pensó, llevó a la práctica dichos anhelos en el cuerpo más pequeño. Y, oh Dios, que eran deliciosas imágenes mentales.

–C–creo que a este ritmo terminaré con mi hermano en el infierno… –Se dijo, aferrándose a sí en pos de calmarse un tanto. –

Las fotos eran de todo menos aptas para todo público. Y creía que lloraría por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Sí sus compañeros se enteraban… no quería ni insinuarlo.

_Escoria de príncipe pedófilo_. Diría Xanxus, con ese gesto tranquilo pero que incomodaba a todo el mundo. Cosa que le valió su puesto como líder del grupo de asesinato.

_¡VOI! ¡Espera a que Rokudo se entere!_ Squalo correría a decirle al tutor del ilusionista, indignado con sus actos pero divertido hasta las estrellas.

_Mou~ Bel_–_chan, ¿Se cuidaron, no?_ El autodenominado "_Madre_" empezaría a dar charla de lo que más sabía en esta vida: apareamiento entre dos hombres. Ganas de vomitar le asolaron.

No le importaba la opinión de Leviatán. Por lo que ni se molestó en recrear el fantasma de su voz.

Pero el rumor que más temía, sí; el que era su pesadilla desde que amaneció, y no es porque temiera a dicho sujeto, en cambio lo detestaba más que a su situación actual, pero… su palabra, como de costumbre, era la final cuando se trataba del reemplazo de guardián de la niebla.

_Como no has podido olvidar a la arcobaleno, te has aprovechado de mi pequeño. Un paseo por los seis infiernos no te vendría nada mal, príncipe_.

Oh, sí, esas serían las amenazantes palabras formuladas por la lengua de Rokudo Mukuro.

Su vida… joven, prometedora, etc., había terminado de la forma más cruel posiblemente no pensada.

Chilló, estridente y poco masculinamente, ya dándose por muerto; por muy poderoso que sea el guardián Varia de la tormenta, no podría con el presidiario… derrotó a Mammón después de todo…

–"_Mammón, donde quiera que estés, reza por el príncipe_" –

Pensó que unas pequeñas vacaciones en las Islas Fiji no le vendrían mal a su status.

.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en la cocina.

Cierto objeto aparentemente humano de debate psicológico degustaba una galleta con chispitas de chocolate; acompañada fielmente por una taza de chocolate. Nadie entendía como podía consumirse tanta glucosa y ser tan monótono.

La puerta se abre con fuerza, casi cediendo a la gravedad y desplomándose en el piso. Por suerte, no tendrían que reemplazarla ya por tercera vez en la semana.

–¡VOI! ¡Fran! –Squalo llamó la atención del francés. –

–¿Sí, capitán~? –El prometedor portador de la niebla hizo su signo de victoria con sus dedos, a modo de saludo para con el pelo largo. –

El guardián de la lluvia se acercó despacio, y se inclinó un poco para decir con atípica voz baja:

–¿Lo has hecho? –Asintió el otro. Una risa compulsiva copó al espadachín. – ¡VOOOI! ¡Ese mocoso por fin ha recibido su merecido! –Carcajeaba con fuerza, con las manos en la cadera. –

–Sssh, capitán. Sí el príncipe se entera de que todo lo de anoche fue una ilusión, y encima una venganza suya por haberle interrumpido cuando estaban _jugando_ con el jefe, al que matarán será a mí~ –Dijo con inexpresividad, menos con preocupación. –

–A nadie le importa, cumpliste con tu trabajo. Ahora ten tu recompensa. –Superbia le aventó una caja, la cual fue recibida con oculto entusiasmo. – Ahí tienes tu maldita Xbox, con los malditos juegos que querías. –Y salió con prisas por la puerta, sin esperar a recibir un "_gracias_" que tampoco iba a ser dicho. –

–Qué lindo es el capitán~ debería traumar gente más seguido~ –Dijo, yendo también a su habitación donde usaría a rabiar aquella consola de videojuegos ganada _justamente_. –

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>No saben lo que me dolió mencionar Bel/Mammón ;O; esa pareja no me cae xD Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) Cualquier cosa, un review por fa :3 Gracias por llegar hasta el final, bye bye~


End file.
